Love? Love!
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: mimpi dapat merubah segalanya, hanya karena sebuah mimpi! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Halo saudara-saudara, ketemu lagi sama fic Ka yang lain. ya mau gimana lagi idenya dateng gitu aja XD. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, fic ini mungkin akan jadi fic terakhir yang Ka publish ampe Ka dapet lappie baru, yang lama ilang T_T, ya udah dari padalama-lama kita mulai aja ya

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto always selalu, tak pernah never (?)

Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura's POV, OC (for Sakura's parents), dan kegajean lainnya

Mulai kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di samping telinga kananku, rambut merahnya menggelitik hidungku, membuat indera penciumanku itu merasakan getar-getar yang berdesir pelan—seolah membuat diriku serasa melayang, tangan yang tadinya berada di samping tubuh kekarnya kini mulai melingkari pinggangku. Tubuhku benar-benar membeku, hanya jantungku yang semakin aktif berdetak yang masih manyadarkanku bahwa rohku belum meninggalkan jasadnya. Aku melayang.

Matahari di ufuk barat menambah kesan intim bagi kami yang kini saling menempel satu sama lain, di atas karang yang berdebur ombak masih kurasakan nafasnya terus menyapu telingaku yang kuyakin pasti semakin memerah seiring intensitas warna merah yang terlukis di kedua pipiku.

Lelaki yang tak pernah kuduga-duga ini mampu membuatku seakan melayang ke nirwana tertinggi. Teman yang selama ini hanya kusapa ketika bertemu tersebut mendekapku seakan tak ingin kehilanganku dari pandangannya, sangat posesif sehingga aku merasa hanya berada dalam dunianya, aku dan dia, hanya kami berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu tak seluas lautan," ucapnya lirih ditelingaku, "aku mencintaimu tak sepanas matahari, aku mencintaimu tak sekeras karang, aku mencintaimu tak sekuat dekapanku karena aku mencintaimu hanya sebesar titik."

Demi _Kami-sama_ aku baru mendengar orang menyatakan cinta hanya sebesar titik, apa maksudnya? Ingin aku mempertanyakan hal ini kepadanya, tapi aku menunggu.

"Aku tak tahu seberapa besarnya sehingga aku ingin kau yang mengukurkannya," sambungnya masih dengan suara yang lirih, "maukah kau mengukurkannya untukku dengan selalu ada di sampingku hingga aku tak bisa merasakan cinta lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"A...Aku –"

_Cinta itu datang dan pergi seringan debu…_

_Tanpa kutahu... ini... cinta..._

**LOVE? LOVE!**

**Chapter 1: the dream**

**A story by**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

KRIIINNNGGG

Ingin rasanya kulempar jam weker yang kini tengah berdering indah di samping tempat tidurku, tapi seandainya kulakukan hal itu, itu sama saja aku hanya mencari masalah dengan _Kaasan_ku karena benda terkutuk yang sekarang sedang berbunyi itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas darinya. Kalian tahu apa alasan _ka__asan_ku tersayang memberikan benda berisik itu? Simpel saja, karena ia malas membangunkanku yang senang mengarungi dunia mimpi. Mengesalkan.

Kuregangkan seluruh ototku agar sedikit menyegarkan badan yang sebenarnya masih ingin bergelung di balik selimut dengan berlama-lama di kamar mandi, hanya saja aku ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari rabu di mana _sensei_ pertamaku adalah Anko-sensei yang terkenal kejam pada murid-muridnya. Aku masih tidak ingin menjadi salah satu korban kekejamannya saja, maka kuputuskan untuk segera membilas badanku.

Guyuran air yang sekarang sedang membasahi badanku mengingatkanku pada saat-saat sebelum weker jelek itu berbunyi. Saat itu aku bermimpi sedang dalam posisi berpelukan dengan teman sekelasku Akasuna No Sasori, dia mengatakan hal-hal romantis yang andai dalam alam nyata bisa membuatku merinding tujuh hari tujuh malam. Bagaimana tidak, kalau di kelaspun aku hanya menyapanya kalau sedang kebetulan bersimpangan saja?

Dia memang tampan, tak sedikit teman sekelasku yang memujinya. Bahkan sebagai nilai plus, dia juga ramah pada siapa saja tapi bukan berarti aku menyimpan perasaan aneh-aneh padanya karena hatiku telah terpaut pada seseorang yang menurutku jauh lebih tampan darinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidur kembali dan berbenah untuk bersiap ke sekolah sebelum _k__aasan_ menceramahiku karena terlalu lambat. Kupakai seragam sailor kebanggaan sekolahku yaitu Konoha Gakuen lalu menyisir mahkota merah muda yang sudah semenjak lahir menjadi ciri khasku dan membiarkannya tergerai begitu saja, tak lupa memoles tipis wajahku dengan bedak berwarna natural untuk menambah kesempurnaan penampilanku hari ini.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan _tou__san_ di meja makan, kami memang hidup bertiga karena aku adalah anak tunggal. Tapi, bukan berarti karena aku adalah seorang anak tunggal maka bisa bermanja-manjaan karena_ tou__san_ bilang jika aku bersifat manja maka akan menyusahkanku kelak. _Tou__san_ku bernama Haruno Sora dan _kaa__san_ku yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan sarapan adalah Haruno Hana.

"Sakura, kau tak melupakan payungmu kan?" tanya _kaa__san_ sambil menyediakan makanan untuk _tou__san_.

"Tidak, aku selalu menyimpannya di tas," lalu kugigit roti bakar yang saat ini tinggal setengahnya, "aku tak mau mendapat ceramah panjang lagi gara-gara demam karena tak membawa payung," sambungku sambil menggembungkan pipi yang ditanggapi kikikan kecil dari _tou__san_.

Di kelas sudah banyak sekali orang yang kuprediski alasannya sama denganku yaitu tak mau berurusan dengan Anko-sensei. Kutelusuri seluruh ruangan utuk melihat siapa saja yang pagi ini sudah siap menerima pelajaran menyeramkan dari Anko-sensei, sebenarnya dia cantik hanya saja sikapnya yang kejam membuatnya jadi perawan tua dan membuatnya tambah kejam. Ironis sekali.

Tempat duduku adalah tempat yang paling stategis yaitu bangku ke tiga paling dekat jendela, hal ini memudahkanku untuk melihat Sasuke-kun yang sedang menggiring bola di lapangan sekolah kami. Selain itu dari sini juga aku bisa melihat hamparan langit biru yang menurutku bisa menentramkan hati.

Kualihkan mataku yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela ke arah pintu, aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa teman-temanku mulai berisik ketika ada seseorang tadi datang. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah warna merah yang sangat indah membingkai wajah putih mulus dan dihiasi sepasang permata berwarna hazel. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan beranggapan sama denganku kalau makhluk berambut merah ini sangat indah untuk dipandangi. Ya, yang datang adalah bintang dari kelas kami, Akasuna No Sasori.

Menatap senyuman lembutnya mengingatkanku kembali pada mimpi tadi pagi

_BLUSH__..._

Gawat! Bisa-bisa kalau dia melihatku memerah seperti ini, dia akan menganggapku menyukainya. Lagi pula ada apa dengan diriku yang tiba-tiba memerah hanya karena melihat senyuman dia? Padahal setiap hari juga aku kan melihatnya? Ah mimpi tadi bisa membuatku gila. Harusnya yang aku mimpikan kan Sasuke-kun yang siang nanti mengajaku kencan, aduh aku jadi tidak sabar.

Sepanjang hari kucoba untuk melupakan mimpi gilaku semalam dengan membayangkan kencanku dengan Sasuke-kun, karena ini adalah hari yang kunantikan setelah sekian lama aku mendekati Sasuke-kun. Aku menyukainya semenjak hari pertama masuk ke sekolah ini, aku bertabrakan dengannya yang pada hari itu ketika aku bangun kesiangan dan hampir terlambat masuk ke kelas pertamaku. Dengan wajah _stoic_-nya dia menunjukan kelas yang akan kutempati selama setahun ke depan dan dari situlah aku mulai mengagumi ketampanannya.

Tak terasa bel penanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini telah berdentang. Kuregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa sangat kaku sekali. Kubereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas mejaku – yang sebenarnya hanya hiasan- dan mulai memasukan ke dalam tas punggung pinkku.

"Sakura, tadi Kakashi-sensei memanggil kita berdua untuk segera menemuinya sepulang sekolah."

Terdengar suara lembut dari sebelah kananku yang sangat kutahu itu suara milik siapa.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung, tidak biasanya _sensei_ mesum itu memanggilku, apalagi berdua dengan Sasori, benar itu suaranya Sasori.

"Entahlah, mungkin tentang rancangan festival musim panas."

Akhirnya aku berdiri dari mejaku bersama Sasori untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei, dan ketika di depan kelas kulihat Sasuke-kun sedang bersandar pada tembok, sepertinya dia sedang menungguku.

"Sasori, kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar," ucapku pada Sasori yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman olehnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sasuke-kun yang masih bersandar pada tembok sambil memandangku. Jujur saja aku merasa malu kalau ditatap terus seperti itu oleh mata elangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf kau harus menungguku lebih lama lagi. Kakashi-sensei memanggilku, sepertinya untuk membicarakan rancangan festival musim panas bulan depan, apa kau tak keberatan?" tanyaku hati-hati, aku sangat tahu dengan sifatnya yang tidak sabaran apalagi kalau harus menunggu seseorang.

"Hn," jawabnya sambil berbalik, "aku tunggu di parkiran," lanjutnya masih sambil berjalan.

Saat ini aku sedang bertiga di ruangan Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei sendiri sedang membaca novel bersampul _oranye_ dengan judul Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Mungkin kalian telah mengira tujuanku memanggil kalian berdua kemari," katanya memulai pembicaraan tanpa mengalihkan matanyanya dari buku misterius yang sedang dia pegang, "aku sudah percaya pada kalian untuk bidang seni maka dari itu aku percayakan rancangan festival kelas kita pada kalian," lalu dia mulai menurunkan bukunya dengan pandangan yang menusuk sehingga membuatku merinding, "kalian pasti mau kan?"

Dengan susah payah kutelan ludah dan melirik pada Sasori yang sedang ada di sebelahku, yang kulirik hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku terserah pada Sakura saja, _S__ensei_. Kalau aku sendiri tentu mau karena itu hobiku," jawab Sasori dan meminta persetujuan dariku, sialan.

"Ah baikalah, aku pun menyetujuinya." Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ikut merancang persiapan festival musim panas nanti.

Keluar dari ruangan Kakashi-sensei membuat wajahku kusut, aku malas sekali kalau harus disuruh mengurusi hal seperti itu, walaupun itu keahlianku tapi tetap saja mengatur orang itu tidaklah mudah. Kalau tidak ingat ada janji kencan, malas sekali aku berkeliaran sekarang terlebih ada pekerjaan besar yang menungguku.

"Kau sepertinya tidak senang akan pergi denganku?" tanya Sasuke-kun datar, saking datarnya aku tak menyadari itu sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku senang, hanya saja tugas dari Kakashi-sensei menyebalkan sekali." Aku bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Naiklah!" perintah Sasuke-kun sambil menyerahkan _helmet_ berwarna putih padaku, dan akupun naik pada motor _sport_ berwarna biru donker miliknya.

Motor yang dikendarai kami berhenti di sebuah kafe mungil di tengah kota konoha, kafenya kecil hanya saja ditata sedemikian unik menjadi sangat menarik. Nuansa kafe ini sendiri seperti rumah boneka karena banyak sekali boneka di sini, aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada kafe ini di sini. Banyak sekali muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan seperti kami di sini dan memang pas sekali mengingat suasana romantis yang tercipta dari kafe bernama 'Pupet Cafe' ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Sasuke-kun ketika kami telah menemukan tempat yang kosong.

"_Strawberry ice cream_ saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Dan Sasuke-kun mulai memesan di meja pemesanan makanan.

Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke-kun mempunyai selera romantis juga, aku kira dia hanya akan mengajakku kencan ke sembarang tempat dan tak pernah terlintas di otakku akan memilih kafe ini untuk _first date_ kami.

"Kau suka dengan kafe ini?" tanya Sasuke-kun sekembalinya dari memesan makanan.

"Ya, suasananya nyaman. Walaupun berada di pusat kota tetapi tidak bising, selain itu nuansa romantisnya terasa sekali sekalipun banyak boneka yang menonjolkan kesan kekanak-kanakan, yang mendekorasi kafe ini sangat hebat." Aku memuji dengan mataku yang masih mengawasi setiap detail kafe.

"Kalau begitu besar kemungkinan festival nanti kelasmu yang akan menang untuk dekorasi terbaik," tanggap Sasuke-kun sambil menatapku dengan sepasang mata onyxnya yang tajam.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa hubungannya dengan kelasku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kudengar kafe ini milik salah satu teman sekelasmu, kalau tidak salah namanya Akasuna."

Pesanan kamipun akhirnya datang, pelayannya seorang gadis cantik yang kutaksir usianya tak begitu jauh dariku dan juga Sasuke, dari _name tag_ yang tersemat di jubah hitam bermotif awan merahnya dapat kuketahui namanya adalah Konan.

"_Strawberry ice cream_ untuk seorang gadis cantik dan _mocacinno_ untukmu, benar Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja. Kakak Sasuke adalah sahabat pacarku, mereka sering berkumpul di sini maka dari itu aku mengenalnya. Kau tak perlu cemburu." candanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn, dari Konan-nee juga aku tahu kalau pemilik kafe ini adalah teman sekelasmu." Sasuke-kun menambahkan, tapi aku lega karena aku kira Konan-san adalah teman wanita Sasuke-kun.

"Oh kamu sekelas dengan Sasori-kun? Dia juga baru datang, dia _manager_ kafe ini, mau kupanggilkan?" tawar Konan-san tapi aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala mengingat aku masih kesal padanya, karena bagaimanapun gara-gara dia juga aku terpaksa menerima tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, masih banyak pelanggan yang harus kulayani. _Jaa_ Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan."

Kukerutkan kening mendengar kejanggalan di akhir kalimatnya, rasanya aku belum menyebutkan namaku padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa Konan-san tahu namaku?"

"Aku pernah menceritakanmu padanya." Jawabnya dengan memalingkan wajah, pipinya sedikit memerah. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dia ceritakan.

"Memang kau menceritakan apa?" tanyaku sambil sedikit menggodanya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Ini harus didokumentasikan, seorang Uchiha _blushing_.

"Aku menceritakan -"

"Aku senang kalian mampir kemari." Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku, dan ketika kulirik benar saja kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Akasune No Sasori, sang pemilik kafe. "Kalau tahu kalian akan ke sini, tadi lebih baik kita bareng saja ya?"

Baru kali ini aku merasa kalau makhluk yang tadi pagi kusebut indah sangat menyebalkan, tidak bisakah dia melihat kalau kami sedang kencan? Tapi sepertinya kekesalanku sudah terbayar dengan _death glare_ Sasuke-kun pada Sasori.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya kalian sedang ingin berduaan saja ya? Kalau begitu selamat menikmati sajian kafe kami. Dan Sakura besok kita harus mulai merancang untuk festival nanti."

Datangnya Sasori menurunkah _mood_-ku untuk meneruskan pembicaraan tadi, padahal aku sudah bisa melupakan kekesalanku padanya, benar-benar pasir merah mengesalkan.

"Pembicaraan tadi mau diteruskan?" tawar Sasuke-kun, dia sepertinya sudah tahu kalau aku kehilangan _mood_ dan itu menguntungkannya, tapi menggodanya menyenangkan.

"Aku masih penasaran, bisakah kauteruskan?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis, nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura, hanya itu," jawabnya enteng, dan sekarang posisi terbalik. Dari jawaban enteng itu, dia berhasil memenuhi wajahku dengan warna merah, tidak sadarkah dia sedang bercerita pada siapa?

"Dan karena sekarang kau ada di sini, jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"A... Aku –"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Makasih buat aya-na rifa'i yang udah bersedia Ka repotin buat ngedit fic ini, tanpa aya fic ini makin ancur aja hehehe<p>

ka minta kesediaannya buat review supaya ada bahan masukan ke Ka, tolong diklik yang biru di bawah ya

MAKASIH!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku bilang kalau aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis, nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura, hanya itu,"

"Dan karena sekarang kau ada di sini, jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"A...aku-"

**LOVE? LOVE!**

**CHAPTER 2 : A Concept**

**A Story by**

**Ka Hime shiseiten**

Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir kalau first date tadi akan menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah bagiku, hari ini aku resmi menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke setelah dia mengakui perasaannya padaku. Akupun tak pernah tahu kalau dia menyukaiku ketika pertama kali kami bertemu. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan dengan jodoh?

Setelah pernyataan cinta yang simple itu, dengan sangat yakin aku menjawab kata 'ya' untuk mengukuhkan cinta kami, setelah itu tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi. Hari ini walaupun diawali dengan mimpi yang aneh tapi itu adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku.

Pikiranku saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada yang lain yang ingin kupikirkan saat ini. Benar kata orang kalau jatuh cinta bisa membuat kita lupa akan segalanya. Bagaimana ini?

DRRT DRRT

Kutengokan kepalaku kepada benda bergetar berwarna pink yang ada di samping kepalaku, tertera nomor asing yang sedang memanggilku. Dengan berat hati akhirnya kuakhiri lamunan indahku bersama Sasuke-kun untuk mengangkat panggilan pada ponselku itu.

"Moshi-moshi," jawabku pertama kali.

"Sakura, ini aku Akasuna No Sasori," Terangnya di seberang sana, kubuang nafasku secara kasar setelah tahu siapa orang yang memanggilku itu.

"Hm. Ada apa?" tanyaku malas-malasan. Jujur saja, bukannya aku tidak suka padanya, hanya saja mengingatnya menjadi ingat pada tugasku yang belum terpikirkan.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan konsep festival musim panas. Apa kau sudah mempunyai ide?"

Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia harus mengingatkannya kembali sih? Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku yang sedang blank ide ini?

"Belum. Aku masih belum memiliki ide sama sekali," jawabku jujur dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

"Aku tak tahu kalau di telephone kau seketus itu," ujarnya dengan kikikan kecil, "aku sudah memikirkan tentang konsep kafe untuk kelas kita, tapi aku tak mau kalau konsep yang kita tampilakan sama dengan konsep kafe, maka dari itu aku menghubungimu. Lagi pula besok kita sudah harus membicarakan dengan teman-teman sekelas untuk persiapannya."

"Jujur saja, sampai sekrang aku belum mempunyai satu idepun," terangku padanya.

"Wah gawat sekali, padahal besok kita sudah harus mendiskusikan dengan teman-teman sekelas."

"Memang konsep kafemu seperti apa?" tanyaku balik, aku hanya ingin tahu saja seperti apa konsepnya, mengingat konsep kafe yang dia punya sangat menarik apakah akan semenarik kafe yang akan dibuat oleh kelas kami.

"Tadi siang aku nonton film horror, jadi aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kelas kita membuat kafe dengan tema horror, termasuk nama makanannyapun menjadi horror?" terangnya.

"Yang ada bukannya laku, tapi orang-orang akan lari karena takut." Selaku ketus, lalu dia terkikik kecil.

"Justru itu akan mengundang penasaran, bukankah kalau menonton film horrorpun mengundang rasa penasaran? Padahal semua orang tahu kalau itu menakutkan makanya aku berpikir untuk membuat kafe yang mengundang rasa penasaran orang," terangnya kembali. "Lagipula nama makanannyapun akan membuat orang penasaran, seperti bloody juice orang-orang akan berpikir bagaimana rasanya padahal itu hanya tomato juice."

Hm menarik pikirku, tapi bagaimana dengan konsep pertunjukan kelas kami? Sampai sekarang aku trak menemukan sedikitpun ide menarik untuk dipentaskan? Ah ya aku punya ide!

"Untuk pementasan jujur saja aku tak punya ide, tapi aku berpikir sepertinya akan menarik kalau seorang pria yang terjebak di dunia dongeng."

"Sebelah mana menariknya?" dari nada suara Sasori, aku yakin dia sedang meremehkanku.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang berkelana dan jatuh kedalam jurang lalu ketika dia membuka mata dia baru menyadari kalau dia dikelilingi wanita-wanita dari negeri dongeng seperti snow white, chinderella dan sebagainya."

"Lantas laki-laki dari kelas kita mau dikemanakan?"

"Mereka yang menjadi maid di kafe, wanita-wanita biasanya mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi sehingga yang akan banyak masuk ke kafe kebanyakan pasti wanita. Maka dari itu aku menempatkan pria yang menjadi maid agar pengunjung kita makin banyak." Jelasku kembali, sebenarnya aku ngasal saja memberi ide itu. Habis aku tak ada ide sedikitpun untuk ditampikan dan juga dipadukan dengan ide kafe dari Sasori.

"Waw idemu hebat, pantas saja Kakashi-sensei menunjukmu untuk mengurus festifal kita." Sahut Sasori sambil tertawa, dia menertawakan memujiku atau meremehkanku sih? Dasar menyebalkan! Rugi tadi pagi aku memuji dia tampan dan baik hati.

"Tapi kita masih harus membicarakan dengan kelas kita, percuma kalau kita membicarakannya matang-matang tapi mereka tidak setuju." Kalau boleh jujur aku hanya ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Sasori, lama-lama dia makin menyebalkan. "Aku mengantuk, aku tutup ya?"

"Padahal ini masih sore, Ya sudah kalau kamu mengantuk. Oyasumi."

Lalu sambunganpun terputus, yang kuharapkan sekarang menghubungi adalah kekasihku bukannya Sasori. Tapi sepertinya mempunyai kekasih seperti Sasuke-kun akan sulit mengharapkan dia akan menghubungiku setiap malam seperti pasangan yang lain.

Lebih baik aku tidur saja, daripada menunggu yang tidak pasti. Lagi pula besok aku harus mempersiapkan konsepku lebih matang sebelum dibicarakan dengan dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

.

.

.

"Seratus bidadari dihadapanku tak akan meruntuhkan pendirianku untuk terus mendapatkan cintamu," ujarnya seraya menggenggam erat tanganku seolah aku akan meningglkannya apabila tanganku dia lepas.

"Kamu terlalu indah untuk kusamakan dengan apapun di dunia ini, keindahan aurorapun tak akan sanggup menyamai keindahanmu di hatiku, jikalau dunia ini dipenuhi taman bungapun keindahanmu tak akan tergantikan, karena keindahanmu abadi dan tak akan pernah pudar," lanjutnya kembali, sungguh aku tak pernah berani memandang kilau matanya yang menggambarkan betapa dia sangat menginginkanku.

Wanita mana yang tak luluh kalau di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki bak pangeran sedang memohon akan cintamu? Ini terlalu memabukan, aku tak dapat menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Aku sadar aku sedang berada dlam alam mimpi hanya saja, tolong untuk saat ini jangan mengusik keindahan mimpiku. Rasanya ada jutaan kata diotakku hanya tak satupun yang bisa aku ungkapkan untuk membalas untaian kata indahnya, semua pangeran yang ada dalam cerita dongenpun akan kalah apabila melihat sang pujangga dihadapanku ini. Sungguh pikiranku melayang.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa aku ungkapkan padamu karena kau telah memiliki kesempurnaan di jagat raya, aku hanya makhluk kecil yang mengharapkan cintamu sungguh tak pantas untuk memohon tetapi aku berharap bahwa kesempurnaanmu bisa kuraih, _would you be mine_?" terangnya seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mengusik mataku yang masih terpejam, jujur aku masih mengantuk hanya saja aku ingat bahwa ahari ini aku masih harus sekolah dan membicarakan konsep festival yang sangat mepet dengan teman-teman kelasku, akhirnya dengan sedikit gontai aku memasuki kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Dibawah guyuran air, kembali aku teringat dengan mimpi aneh yang kembali datang padaku. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa pangeran tampan yang sangat memujaku itu, hanya saja kenapa harus dia? Pikiranku semakin kalut apabila mengingatnya, dan ditambah konsep festival. Aku belum memiliki cadangan ide untuk persiapan apabila ideku ditolak oleh teman-teman sekelas.

Kupercepat pergerakannku pagi ini agar aku bisa sampai dengan cepat di sekolah, bahkan aku tak sempat sarapan dir rumah yang terpaksa aku lakukan diperjelanan. Tak ada yang bisa membantu untuk mengurangi kekalutanku, hingga aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di dalam saku seragamku.

"Mosi-mosi," jawabku pertama kali.

"Hn. Kau di mana/ aku tadi kerumahmu dan Kaa-sanmu bilang kau sudah berangkat," ternyata sangpemanggil adalah kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku tadi buru-buru berangkat ke sekolah karena harus memikirkan konsep untuk festival. Di rumah aku tak memiliki ide sedikitpun, makanya aku pergi ke sekolah siapa tahu datang ide di jalan," tenrngku padanya. "Memangnya kau menjemputku? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn, aku kira kau tak akan pergi pagi maka dari itu aku ingin memberimu kejutan dengan datang menjemput." Jawabnya.

Hahaha semalam dia makan apa sehingga punya ide untuk menjemputku? Lagi pula itu salahnya sendiri tak memberitahuku sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tunggu di sekolah ya Sasuke-kun," dan akupun mengakhiri panggilannya. Setidaknya dia bisa mencerahkan sedikit pagiku ini. Biasanya orang bilang apabila sedang suntuk maka apabila bertemu dengan kekasihmu maka beban akan berkuramh, ya semoga saja dengan melihat wajahnya tiba-tiba aku menemukan ide untuk konsep nanti.

Di dalam kelas masih sangat sepi, hanya ada satu temanku Nara Shikamaru. Jangan heran dulu kenapa dia bisa sepagi ini ada di kelas, alasan utama dia cepat-cepat ada di kelas adalah supaya tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu tidurnya, apabila di rumah dia akan terus diusik oleh ibunya. Heran, kenapa orang jenius pikirannya sulit sekali ditebak?

Akupun terus berpikir tentang konsep pertunjukanku, tetapi aku masih belum menemukannya. Hingga entah bagaimana aku jadi penasaran dengan hobi tidurnya Shikamaru, apa yang bisa membuatnya betah tidur lama padahal setiap hari kita mempunyai waktu untuk tidur.

"_Would you be mine?_"

DEG

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan mimpi tadi malam yang kembali datang di alam bawah sadarku, apakah Shikamaru tidur hanya untuk menikmati sebuah mimpi? Tapi mimpi seperti apa yang bisa membuatnya sulit untuk dibangunkan? Dan entah dari mana datangnya ide itu, ide untuk merealisasikan sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang setiap hari datang menghiasi tidurku, mimpi yang selalu membuatku bingung ketika membuka mata.

Tak terasa teman-temanku yang lain mulai berdatangan, hingga akhirnya orang yang tidak ingin aku temuai itu datang menghampiriku.

"Ohayou, Sakura," sapanya seraya tersenyum manis. Ya sangat manis, tetapi entah aku sedang tidak berminat dengannya.

"Ohayou, Sasori," sapaku kembali berbasa-basi. "ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apakah konsepmu sudah siap? Teman-teman sekelas sebentar lagi berdatangan, kita harus mematangkannya sebelim istirahat. Dan ketika istirahat nanti, kita bicarakan dengan yang lain," jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum manis.

Aku mulai terhanyut oleh senyuman manisnya, bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikiranku, bahkan kekasihku pun tak pernah aku pikirkan hingga sedalam itu. Wajahnya sangat percis dengan pangeran pujangga yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Tatapan sayunya mampu melelehkan siapa saja yang menatapnya, oh ayolah Sakura kau harus ingat Sasuke-kun.

Lamunan singkatku itu menyadarkanku pada konsep festival yang harus kami urus, aku tahu itu ide yang cukup aneh tapi taka da salanya untuk dicoba. Memadukan _horror café_ dan pertunjukan manis yang mungkin tak semua orang akan menyangkanya.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, "Aku sudah memikirkannya, konsepnya sedikit berubah dari yang aku bicarakan semalam tapi masih memakai perempuan yang banyak agar maid café kita tetap lelaki yang mengurusnya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal telah mengasarinya semalam, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah tugas kami berdua. Tak seharusnya aku menyalahkannya karena itu kewajiban kami untuk saling mengangatkan sebagai sesama konseptor acara.

Festival memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mematangkan konsepnya, waktu sebulan cukup singkat untuk mengatur segala persiapannya. Terlebih ini untuk bahan penilaian dan menjadi trendsetter ketika acara berlangsung, sehingga kami para konseptor harus bekerja keras agar apa yang ditampilkan bisa maksimal meskipun hanya tampilan sederhana. Ya kelas kami memang bersepakat untuk menapilkan sesuatu yang simple tetapi bisa berkesan sehingga konsep yang aku ajukan dengan Sasori langsung disetujui oleh teman sekelas yang lainnya.

Tema horror café yang Sasori ajukan memang cukup simple, karena kebnyakan orang memang menyukai hal berbau mistis sehingga yang diperlukan hanya mencari barang-barang yang bisa disulap menjadi sesuatu yang berhungan dengan horror. Sedangkan ide yang aku ajukan sempat membuat banyak teman-temanku mengerurtkan dahi, bagi mereka yang tidak mengalami apa yang aku mimpikan akan sangat ganjil tetapi ketika aku menjelaskan ini berakhir dengan keromantisan, anak perempuan langsung menyetujuinya.

Tapi, satu hal yang aku sesali dari konsep yang aku ajukan tersebut. Hanya aku dan Sasori yang mengerti mengenai konsep tersebut, sehingga akhirnya aku dan Sasorilah yang menjadi pemeran utama. Please, ini serasa mereka ulang apa yang ada di mimpiku dan aku melakukannya persis dengan orang dalam mimpi tersebut.

Sasuke-kun sempat mengirimiku pesan untuk pulang bersama, akupun menyanggupinya. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan, seharian aku benar-benar dipusingkan dengan pertanyaan teman-teman sekelasku mengenai konsep festival yang membuat aku harus menjelaskannya secara berulang, rasanya seperti curhat mengenai mimpiku.

"Kau masih memikirkan konsep fetivalmu?" Tanya Sasuke-kun di sebuat taman, kami memutuskan berja;an-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang. Aku hanya menangapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ada masalah dengan konsepnya? Kenapa kau suntuk sekali?" tanyanya kembali.

Kuhela nafas cukup berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Teman-temanku menyetujui konsep yang aku rancang bersama Sasori, hanya saja mereka menginginkanku menjadi pemeran utama dalam pementasan." Akuku.

"Apa salahnya kalau menjadi pemeran utama? Banyak orang yang menginginkanya," aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke-kun _kepo_.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi orang di atas panggung, aku lebih suka menjadi orang dibalik layar." Terangku padanya.

"Hn, siapa lawan mainmu?" tuhkan dia kepo, membuat moodku makin buruk karena harus mengingat Sasori.

"Akasuna No Sasori, pemilik café yang kemarin kita datangi. Karena kita sama-sama konseptor akhirnya teman-teman sekelasku bersepakat menunjuk kami karena kami yang paling faham akan konsepnya." jawabku sambil mendengus sebal.

Sasuke-kun terkekeh ketika aku bercerita dengan muka merengut, dia pikir itu lucu? Aku yakin dia tidak akan tertawa kalau aku menceritakan awal mula konsep kelasku berasal. Apakah aku ceitakan saja tentang mimpiku padanya? Kira-kira dia akan bereaksi apa?

.

.

**TBC**

Haha akhirnya chapter 2 selsei juga, Ka minta maaf banget ngegantungin fic ini selama 2 tahun. Ka tahu ka buka author yang baik, tapi Ka berusaha Menuhin permintaan fic ini buat diterusin.

Pas chapter 1 Ka janji buat update kalo Ka udah dapet laptop baru, sebenernya Ka dapet laptop lagi pas gak lama dari itu tapi karena draft-draft fic Ka pada ilang jadi Ka males nerusin. Selain itu, Ka juga sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah cz lagi ngurus skripsi belom lagi Ka juga punya kerja sampingan (yang tahu FB sama twitter Ka pasti tahu kerjaan Ka apaan XD).

Ka gak bisa janji update cepet tapi Ka usahain buat ngeluangin waktu nerusin fic ini, buat yang udah ngereview sama baca fic ini ka ucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya. Tanpa kalian Ka gak akan ada semangat buat nerusin fic ini, jadi mohon buat R&R lagi ya. Arigatou gozaimasu…


End file.
